Maximum Ride: Is It Good Or Bad ?
by krazyevilduckie
Summary: well this is a story that i developed a long time ago and am barely going to upload : its about how fang is in denial to accept the new girl max and is still hurt over the death of his sister. R&R ? my first story .
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **

Hello fellow readers just a heads up I'm knew to all this crazy world off fanfiction so I really don't know if you guys will like this story if you do great, If you don't then sorry it doesn't interest you. But yeah if you guys want to suggest any ideas I can put into my story don't be afraid to share them with me anyways you guys should listen to the song by The Ready Set - "Love Like Woe" I love that song! It makes me happy and helped me write this story so check it out and tell me what you think about it! Anyways here is the story

P.S. I don't have a title for this story yet so if you have any suggestion about what the title should be tell me! Thank you enjoy!

Fang P.O.V  
>I was walking into the school building when I saw her. There was a little girl with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes wearing her school uniform. But she hadn't seen the truck approaching her, her sister I guess was talking to a tall guy with strawberry blond hair. I ran towards the little girl and braced myself for the hit. The truck honked it's horn and hit the brakes super hard that it had a loud screech sound. I threw the little girl out of the way, I felt pain on the right side of my body. I was thrown onto the pavement were I hit my head hard. I could feel blood on my head and on my side. I looked up and saw big brown worried eyes those were the last things I saw because then I blacked out.<p>

I awoke In a white room and i could hear a weak "beep beep" sound close by. I felt some wires and tried to yank them out," you probably shouldn't do that you know". I turned around and saw a girl with dirty blond hair about my age and big brown eyes; she was holding the little girl that almost got run over. I removed my hands from the wire and closed my eyes breathing in deeply and then wincing. Ow it even hurt to breathe, "Does it hurt a lot"? Asked the girl, I didn't no if I could talk so I decided to just nod. "I'm sorry for getting you run over mister", said the little girl. I opened one eye and smiled, I couldn't help it she was so adorable. "it's okay it could be you in this" I pointed at the gurney. "But luckily it's not", I smiled and she smiled. "You're really nice you know" she gave me a toothy grin. "Thanks", I said I felt really tired. "Do you want me to call a nurse", asked the girl. I nodded and closed my eyes again. "I made this for you sir", she held up a get well card that had me holding the little girls hand and smiling. I really liked it so I took it and put it next to my gurney. "Thank you um what's your name"? "I'm angel who are you"? "I'm nick but you can call me fang", I looked up at the other girl "who are you"? "I'm Maximum but you can call me max". The nurse walked and checked some of the machines then turned to me "Hello my name is Diana I will be your nurse". "Oh okay um do um you know when I'm going to get out of here"? "Yes you can be out this afternoon but you won't be able to go to school for another 2-3 weeks depending on how you feel."Thank you", I said and she walked out. "Ugh you're so lucky you get to stay home and rest while we go to school". I just looked at her and gave her a crazy look,"um I really rather be at school then be Ina hospital you know and that's saying something I don't like hospitals they smell to clean". She smiled, "ha ha you're rite they do they also give me a headache", she paused and looked at me weird for a long time. I was getting nervous when she said, "I forgot to thank you for saving my little sister I don't know what I would do if you weren't there'. She looked away hiding the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. I don't know you but I can tell that you are a very nice person especially after saving a little girl that you don't know". I blushed "you don't need to thank me I wish somebody would have saved my little sister like I saved your sister", know it was my turn to look away I couldn't believe I had just told her about john, I had never opened myself to anybody and especially a stranger who I barely knew.

She looked at me curiously "you had a sister that died in a car accident"? Great now I had to tell her. "Yeah"

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

"_Kathy wait up don't go to fast or I'm going to have to tie you on a leash", I said to my baby sister, she was 7 and was really pretty she had long blond hair and green eyes and had a pretty smile and white skin and was really hyper and could never stop talking. "Please Alex you couldn't catch me to tie me not even in your sleep besides you know you wont do it", she grinned at me she and I knew she was rite. She was my weak spot I loved her she was my little baby sister nobody would be better than her. "Kathy wait here okay I'm going to go get us some ice cream and don't cross the street alone", I warned her. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed "Alex I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of myself", "I know you can but just don't do it Kay", she rolled her eyes at me again and I walked off, I turned my back on her for just 2 minutes and then I heard it, the crash I was loud and hard. Even before I turned around I could feel it in my heart something was wrong, I looked for Kathy and there she was, thrown to the other side of the pavement blood was every were and her head was cracked open. I ran to her dropped the ice cream and ran I felt tears coming down my cheeks but I didn't care. There were people crowding around her and I tore threw them, when I saw her I broke down, there was my little baby sister the hyper little girl that I loved, lying on the ground motionless blood on her face her arm broken and bleeding, her legs were twisted in different directions. "NOOOOOO KATHY WAKE UP! KATHY!" I could here the police and firefighters and paramedics sirens. I blinked away my tears and called my mom. When we reached the hospital we were too late, she had a fractured skull and had lost too much blood there was nothing the doctors could do. When I walked in to see her I cried it was my fault she was in here, I should be here instead of her, I deserve to be in that pain not her not my little sister. "Alex", I heard her talk in a whisper I grabbed her hand and leaned closer to hear her, "Kathy I'm here for you okay your going to be okay don't stress yourself please". "Alex you and I know that I'm going to die please don't cry I'm happy even when I'm about to die if I'm happy why can't you smile. Smile Alex when I go the last thing I want to see is you smile your white shiny teeth that also has your fangs. Remember when we were little we used to pretend to be vampires and say our teeth were fangs. We would always smile that's what I want to see fang I want to see you smile, wherever I go if its heaven or any other place ill go happy always remember the good time we had fang always remember that I love you and you're the best older brother any girl can have I love you fang", I smiled at her and she smiled back and then I heard it the "beeeeeeep" and I cried I broke down and hugged her "I love you to Kathy', I whispered into her hair, I looked at her she was still smiling it looked as though she was sleeping and was finally resting after fighting that battle either life that she lost. I cried and then I swore to myself I would never let anybody see this side of me I would always hide my emotions because only Kathy had seen the real side of me with emotions and she would be the only one to ever see me cry._

_*~end flash back*~_

I wiped the tears that had come out while I was telling max my story, I looked over at her and she was silently crying. I gave her a questioning look and she shook her head "I'm sorry for what happened to your sister just imagining that would off happened to me I don't know I got the chills" I nodded and closed my eyes trying hard not to cry, I had never told anybody my story so why did I suddenly tell this story to this stranger I have no clue. Then the nurse Diana walked in "your all set you can leave if you want now". I sighed and looked at max "do you need help", she asked as she offered me her hand, I looked at her and smiles "yeah thank you", I had a good feeling about her and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter btw thanks for the reviews 3 every single one counts to me! **

FANG P.O.V!

When I got into the car with the help of my paranoid mother I couldn't help but keep thinking about that girl I met at the hospital. "Max" such a boyish name for such a beautiful girl. I couldn't stop thinking about her huge brown eyes **(were her eyes brown? I forgot .)** and the way she looked at me while I told her my story. I don't even know why I told her my story I have never told anyone my story well they never even asked because they knew how I felt about that subject but still. Even my closest friend iggy didn't know that story and I've known him since Pre-school! It just felt right for me to tell her, "What's bothering you sweetie", I heard my mom asking me. I turned to face her, "what are you talking about mom?" I replied, it kind of scared me how my mom just knew what I was feeling out of nowhere. "You seem bothered by something". "How can you tell" "because your thinking hard about something and besides a mother always knows" she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at her. My mom is a strong woman she has been through so many tough times but she has kept strong. That's one of the reasons why I admire my mom. Even when times are bad she kept a smile on her face, I remember when Kathy died my mom was always helping me and motivating me to be strong for Kathy. She cried, everyone cried, when Kathy died but she didn't get depressed because she knew that Kathy was in a better place now.

When we arrived home I saw a moving van, "hey mom did the Brown's house get rented already"? I asked her. "Yeah there moving in today I think". "Darn" I mumbled. You see we live in the rich side of town so all my neighbors are stuck up and there children are stuck up. Except for a iggy which was the reason why we go along so well in the beginning when we first met. We both hate stuck up people and snobs, so every time one of my neighbors move out me and iggy through a party. Cruel as it seems it's kind of a ritual for me and him, I remember when we were little we hated our neighbors so much that we started thinking of ways to make them move. Then we set them to action and then we got caught, my mom wasn't very happy but hey we got rid of some rite? Well anyways these new people moving in are probably some old snobs just like the rest of my neighbors.

'FANG!' "FANG GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!", yelled my mom. I rolled over in my bed and picked up my crutches and walked into the living room, I have been using the guest room since it's on the bottom floor of the house since my room was upstairs and I couldn't really walk up there with my bad leg. :"where's the fire mom" I asked as I sat on the couch and rubbed my eyes. I had taken a nap rite after I got home and now it was 6:00 p.m and my mom was yelling like it was the end off the world. "Nicholas Alexis did I not tell you to be ready for when I get home?" said my angry mother. "Umm no…." I replied even though I vividly remember her telling me to be ready by the time she got home. "Well hurry up and get ready now then", she rushed me into the guest room and threw me my favorite pair of black jeans and dressing shirt. "But why mom" I replied, "I told you we were going got meet our new neighbors today." I turned around and closed the door and started to change while silently cursing our new neighbors. I hate doing these "neighborly" things that my mom makes me do. However there's no point in even arguing with her because she always finds a way to force me to go. As I walked outside I playfully glared at my mom and she smiled at me, "fang dear you know we have to be friendly, besides you never know I saw some girls your age in there maybe u mite enjoy this", she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to the house next door and rang the bell. I can't believe my moms still on her mission to find me a girl friend. Its not that I couldn't get a girlfriend it's just that I don't want one. I stood in front of the door with my mom and her cookies in hand. I rang the door again and was about to walk back home when I heard a familiar voice "COMING!", and then they opened the door. "Fang?" said a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" said a certain brown eyed girl.

**Yeah sucky chapter I know :/ **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Fang?" said a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" said a certain brown eyed girl. _

Fang p.o.v

I stared at max in shock and for the first time actually looked at her. She was in sweats and a muscle shirt with her hair tied in a messy bun.

Yet she was beautiful, I couldn't help but stare into her gorgeous brown eyes.

And then I remembered that she was still waiting for an answer. "I live next door", was my awesome answer.

Smooth fang smooth, I mentally slapped myself.

"Maximum who's at the door"? I heard what I assumed was max's mother.

"It's the neighbors from next door, look mom this is fang this is the boy that saved angel", I heard her say.

"Well max let them in".

Max opened the door and my mom helped me enter, since I still had crutches it was a little hard but I managed. I couldn't help but notice that there house was surprisingly messy.

Most of the neighbors had there house squeaky clean.

There were toys on the ground and unopened boxes on the sides of the house.

"Fang watch out!" I heard max scream but then it was too late, I was going down.

I landed on my back with a thud and groaned.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I heard my mom and max's mom ask. I was about to answer when I heard max laughing her butt off.

"Maximum Martinez!" I heard her mom say sternly and watched as max struggled to stop laughing.

You see I was to busy staring at max's house that I didn't notice when my crutch got stuck to a toy car and when I tried to step, the car rolled and made me lose my balance, making me fall and look like a complete idiot in front of max.

Psht its not like I even care how I look like in max's beautiful brown eyes that I can just stare at for hours and hours…. Ahem anyways like I said I don't care what she thinks off me.

"Hey fang I know my floors comfortable and all but would you mind getting up, we kind of need the floor to step on", I heard max say in an annoying tone.

I forgot I was still on the floor and got up quietly.

"Oh you poor thing I'm so sorry", I heard max's mom tell me.

"GAZZY! ANGEL!" I heard max's mom yelling.

"GET DOWN HERE AND PICK UP YOUR MESS!", after she was done yelling at her kids she turned to me and smiled "please have a seat".

I sat next to my mom and put my crutches against the wall.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned towards them, down the stairs came the blond little girl that I recognized immediately as Angel. After her came a blond little boy that looked just like angel except well he was a boy.

After him came a dark haired girl that looked just like a younger version of max's mom, and lastly came max.

Even though I had already seen max that day, her beauty seemed to stun me.

"These are my children", I heard max's mom say.

"This is angel", she said pointing to the cute little girl I risked my life for.

"And this one here is gazzy, he and angel are twins", she pointed at the little boy who was at that moment trying to hide the toys under some furniture.

"This one here is Ella", she said pointing towards the girl who looked just like her twin but younger.

"And lastly max, the one that you have all apparently met", she said giving max a playful glare.

"Well", said my mom "this is Nicholas", my mom said pointing at me. You see it may come as a surprise to you guys but I am not good under the spotlight. I hate being singled out especially in these type of neighborly things. Sure I play sports and am captain of the basketball team and the football team, and I'm good with those things. I just hate when my mom puts me on blast with the neighbors or her friends, or worse her friends daughters, can you say awkward?

"Thank you Nicholas", I heard max's mom Valencia tell me.

"Your son I will forever be thankful to", said Valencia to my mother.

"Not many boys have the courage to risk their lives for a stranger", Valencia said to me and gave me a heart warming smile.

"Yes I know, go blessed me with such a great soon", my mother said to me giving me a hug making me blush, and causing max's brothers and sisters go "awwwww".

Soon after all the introductions Valencia asked us to join her and her family for diner, and of course my mother said yes.

I was sitting in the living room listening to my iPod touch when I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw max sitting next to me.

"Hey fang what are you listening to?" I heard her ask me.

"Um just little Wayne" I took of a headphone and handed it to her.

She took it form me and started listening quietly, "eh it's not bad", she told me.

'I don't really listen to wheezy but that song's good what's it called?"

"Blunt blowing", I replied.

She just nodded and put the headphone back on

"So what school are you going to?" she asked me.

"West and you?"

"Same I'm starting tomorrow", she told me.

"Cool", was my awesome reply.

"You're not a man of many words huh?" she randomly asked me.

"Um no" I replied. Great fang now she thinks you're a weirdo who has some sort of speaking problem.

She just raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Kids dinners ready!" max helped me get up and handed me my crutches and we walked towards the kitchen in awkward silence.

Great how could this night get any more awkward? I mentally sighed.

**Ok guys I'm on a writers block here I just want to ask you guys what do you want in this story? How can I make it better? **

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys so after deep thought... I'm going to delete this story sorry it just doesn't make sense anymore, I lost the original chapters and I though I could make it work with re-writing the but its just not the same.. I'm sorry.

However I will be writing new stories, I have many in mind.


End file.
